


Go To Bed Bucky

by tmillz23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-17 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmillz23/pseuds/tmillz23
Summary: Bucky had gone out with Clint, and the two of them got themselves arrested.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 28





	Go To Bed Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for more.

Steve regrets getting out of bed this late. 

Looking back, he should have never answered the phone, but he had to. Bucky had gone out with Clint, and the two of them got themselves arrested. Steve didn’t judge though, because he’s had his share of arrests, but come on, it's 3 in the morning. 

“What happened?” Steve asks as soon as they enter their apartment. Natasha had picked Clint up from the police station, so Steve didn't worry about him.

"The lady kept telling him, she wasn’t interested," Bucky mumbles, "I made him listen, his friends didn’t appreciate that." 

Steve looks across Bucky’s face and notes that he didn’t have one scratch, but there was a bruise on his arm.

“Well, now I’m mad I missed this fight.”

“I’m sure,” Bucky rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face. He runs a hand through his hair, and Steve’s follow the movement. Bucky had recently cut his hair back to how it was when they were younger.

Steve kind of loved it. 

“I need to shower,” Bucky grimaces, and stands up to leave. “I smell like a jail.”

He ruffles Steve’s hair as he walks by, and Steve watches him disappear in his room. 

Steve’s tired and he wants to sleep, so he heads back to his room. It relieved him that he didn’t have to work in the morning and could sleep in.

After about 15 minutes, Steve door creaks open. He instantly scoots over and opens the cover invitingly until Bucky snuggles in. 

They don’t talk. Mainly because Steve is half asleep, but he still notices Bucky hesitating. 

“What is it Buck?” Steve says, turning to face him. 

Bucky startles at his voice but turns to face Steve. Steve could see him chewing on his bottom lip, nervously. 

“Clint says we’re dating,” he whispers.

Steve eyes grow wider as he sits up and turns on his desk lamp. 

“What?”

“He said we’re together and the sooner we realize it, the better.”

Steve thinks about all the nights they’ve cuddle until falling asleep, how they dress up and go out to do different activities every Friday, and how they always share those unexplained looks.

Clint’s right. 

“I think Clint might be right,” Steve says, quietly.

Bucky starts to smiles but stops to meet Steve’s eyes, looking unsure, “Is that something you want?”

“I want that very much Buck,” Steve admits, and laughs fondly when Bucky beam at him. 

“Good,” Bucky says, then smirks, “well since we’re dating now, can we-”

“Go to bed Bucky,” Steve cuts him off, turns off the light, and turns over to sleep. 

“You’re no fun,” Bucky laughs but snuggles up to Steve and closes his eyes. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's another little snippet of my babies Steve and Bucky. 
> 
> I'm planning to write a fic with multiple chapters. But I just have to decide what I want it to be about and who all I want to be in it. So stay on the lookout for that!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
